Tramber
Tramber (Tr/udy and Amber) is the friendship pairing of Trudy Rehmann and Amber Millington. They both shared many scenes throughout the show, mostly Trudy helping Amber out in all of them. Their first individual scene was in House of Locks / House of Eyes, when Amber fell asleep in the laundry room due to Mick not attending to their date (which Alfie set up), and Trudy finding her and giving her a hug. Through the first season, Trudy helped Amber in quite a lot of things that are involved with the mystery, such as investigating Victor about why he killed the cat Kitty Spice/Mr. Black Toes. Trudy later got fired for not believing in Victor and Amber felt really guilty and sad because of it, but she found a way to get Trudy back as well as the cameras in the house being taken off, with the help of Mick's father. In the second season, the pair also shared some scenes together. Alfie asked Trudy to help him make cupcakes for Amber, and she did. Trudy, once again, helped Amber and the Sibunas with a few things during the episodes. In the near end of the season, Amber, Jerome and Fabian all tried to rescue Trudy when she has been kidnapped, as well as the dollhouse which was taken with her. In the third season of the show, Trudy and Amber didn't have as much scenes as in the past seasons, due to the fact that Amber left to fashion school in House of Trickery / House of Unity. Although they did share some moments, most of them happening on Amber's birthday. Click to view the Tramber Gallery. Tramber Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies * Trudy shows Nina a picture of the students on the wall with Amber being in it. * In House of Dares, Amber asks Trudy where Nina is. House of Locks / House of Eyes * Trudy goes into the laundry room and finds Amber sleeping with her head in the laundry basket. * Trudy wakes Amber up and asks if something is wrong, Amber reveals that it's because of the boys. * Trudy gives Amber a hug, and tells her to go get ready. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-nap * Amber fakes her fever in order to take care of the cat. * Amber falls asleep and when she wakes up, she notices that the cat is gone. She goes to start looking for it but Trudy comes into the room and takes her back to bed. * Amber tries to tell Trudy about the cat but Trudy only thinks it's delusions caused by her fever. * After screaming when finding a stuffed cat in the cellar (thinking it's the real one), Amber starts crying and she runs right into Trudy's arms and tells her everything she knows. Trudy promises to confront Victor about the cat. * Trudy helps Amber and the students confront Victor about the dead cat, they later go to the cellar and find out that it's real. * Amber is scared and guilty when Victor confirms his decision of Trudy being fired. House of Cameras / House of Numbers * Amber and Trudy say goodbye to each other in tears. * Amber tries to persuade Victor to let her stay but he doesn't condone. * In school, Amber tells Mick's Dad about the cameras and Trudy being fired. House of Scares / House of Fakers * Amber and Mara both present the cake to Trudy when she comes back to the house. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls * Amber and Trudy hug. * Trudy asks Amber why her suitcase is so heavy, and she tells her that it's just her shoes, basically ordering her to bring the other suitcases from outdoors to the house. Trudy gets confused but Amber runs away without waiting for Trudy to finish. * Trudy helps Alfie to make raspberry cupcakes for Amber as a gift. House of Spirits / House of Blackmail * Amber screams when she sees her face in a mirror being damaged by allergies to raspberries, Trudy runs into the room with a pan in her hand shouting "Who broke in?!". Trudy later sees Amber's face and screams as well. * Amber goes looking for the dollhouse which Trudy brought out of the attic. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye * Amber is sad when Trudy announces she is leaving. * Amber helps Trudy set up Mick's goodbye party. House of Who? / House of Frauds * Amber alerts Trudy and Jasper about Victor taking a book from the Frobisher library. * Nina and Amber take the book when Trudy and Jasper turn away. House of Reflections / House of Stooges * Amber is worried when everyone suspects that Trudy is missing. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack * Amber, Fabian and Jerome go to rescue Trudy. Season 3 House of Arrivals / House of Presents * Trudy and Mara lie to Amber that there's no mail, because they want to keep her birthday party a secret. House of Trickery / House of Unity * Trudy is sad and worried when she finds out that Amber has left to fashion school. Category:F/F Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:House of Anubis Category:Article stubs Category:Stubs